Double Trouble
by DanniCat
Summary: Harry has finally decided to keep his nose clean and ends up dating one of his crushes, George Weasley. But things stop making sense. Could their entire relationship really be based on a prank? AU: No Voldemort Everyone Lives


Harry wasn't stupid. All of his teachers would agree that he was at least at an average intelligence. Well, Snape wouldn't admit that, but Snape wouldn't call anyone who wasn't wearing a green and silver tie anything more than adequate so Harry hardly thought that counted.

Even he would have to admit (Harry was accepting subconscious rants at this point) that he always seemed to get the answers he wanted and succeed where no one really imagined he would. Every time something was kept secret in the school, Harry would be the first to come up with the answer. Half of the time lately it was just to prove that he could rather than any interest in doing anything about it.

He learned his lesson after the umpteenth letter sent home by Professor McGonagall. While his father and godfather thought the stories to be brilliant and encouraged him, they were over-ridden by his mother and honorary godfathers who promised that one more letter home about another hairbrained scream and he would be homeschooled and grounded until he completed at least 6 passing NEWTs.

Nothing against Dad, but Mum was infinitely scarier, especially when he knew she meant every word.

So this year, his fifth, he had kept his nose clean and actually managed to get a date, much to his mum's glee. Dad had been excited too- until he found out that his date was with George Weasley. He wasn't really upset about it but it seemed to make him question everything. Mum on the other hand only squealed louder. Apparently, she'd always wanted a gay son. He wasn't really sure how to take that but decided it was a good thing.

Sirius was miserable of course, but Remus and Severus were quick to remind him not to stick his foot any further into his mouth than its current residence. Remus and Severus were a really cute couple after all, or they would be when either one of them grew a thick enough backbone to make it happen.

But none of this really explains why Harry is contemplating his lack of stupidity.

See just before the winter break, George Weasley had come to Harry and asked him out on a date. To be fair, Harry had been crushing from a safe and (hopefully) unobtrusive distance on the twins but had to admit George seemed a little more level-headed of the two. Obviously, he'd agreed.

The date had gone perfectly and Harry had made sure that Fred was okay with him stealing his twin every weekend since and whenever else he could manage. Fred had given in with good grace, or so Harry thought.

There had been these moments though that had Harry questioning what exactly was going on with his twin. Because he was pretty sure this was just another prank and every time another clue raised its head, Harry cursed himself for taking after his father and falling hard and fast for the Weasley twins.

ÖvÖ

George had been a perfect gentleman, which had surprised Harry. In fact, he'd actually bribed the elves into giving them hot food and had them cast a heating charm over all of it before taking Harry out on a picnic by the Black Lake.

It had been different having a picnic in November, but the older boy had thought about everything and Harry had enjoyed himself immensely. Conversation had been a little stilted, but it had quickly faded to normal and they talked about everything from Quidditch (he teased Harry about getting captain despite the fact he and Forge were both older and way more experienced, Harry had thrown a handful of snow in his face) to potions (apparently Snape hated them because no matter how much they screwed around their potions always came out perfectly). The afternoon had passed quickly and eventually, they had headed back in, George had stopped him before he'd given the password to the Fat Lady and had placed a shaky kiss on his cheek before fleeing.

Harry had been amused to notice how he blushed to the tip of his ears just like Ron did.

ÖvÖ

Everything had been fine, enjoyable even, they'd spent the next two weeks just hanging out and had then asked if Harry minded spending their Hogsmeade trip together. Harry had already told his friends that was the plan and had agreed quickly.

George had been in a little bit of a funk and had been a little more hyper than usual. In fact, he'd started a snowball fight on their date. Harry couldn't be too mad about that though. Partly because he'd had a whole lot of fun seeing the entire town join in and start laughing. But also because that had been the instigation behind their first kiss.

George had been trying to shove snow down Harry's shirt and, in a move he'd learned from too many wrestling matches with the boys in his year, George was lying under him. The boy had been flabbergasted but had eventually just smiled at Harry while running a hand through his messy hair. They'd laid like that until George mentioned his back going numb and then he'd bought them lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

That time, they'd spent the entire evening together, cuddling in one of the love seats by the fireplace in Gryffindor tower and ignoring the jeering of their classmates. Harry's been interested to note that his blush also appeared on his cheeks like Ginny's.

ÖvÖ

Not long after that was Christmas break and Harry had asked if George was okay with Harry telling his parents about them. He'd been assured George was ecstatic over Harry's choice repeatedly over the three days before the break by the many surprise attacks in alcoves between classes.

And Harry had been really happy to be able to share this with his family with a guilt-free conscious. Even Fred seemed happy with them, constantly looking over and smiling at them.

The strangeness started over break. He'd written to George to tell him that everyone was happy for them, though his honorary godfather was promising to take away date-time if they didn't fly straight.

He'd then received a letter inquiring after the identity of the man who'd pose such an awful threat. Harry had been in the middle of responding that it was not a threat but rather a promise when he remembered talking about it to George just a few days ago. About his father's friends and his mother's friend who were acting as his pseudo-uncles.

He shook it off though, George was probably just rushing through his reply and wasn't really thinking everything through. Severus complained about Harry doing that on his papers enough, goodness knows.

The younger Gryffindor had agonized over his gift for George. He was friends with Fred, Ron, Ginny, and Percy as well and had wanted to get them all presents, but not at the risk of George feeling like he was not special to Harry. But they'd only been going out for a month. And his dad warned him to stay away from anything super special, just in case.

He'd eventually found a rare book that George had been talking about at a used bookstore. It was a steal, but Harry fixed it up as best he could and figured that would work perfectly. He'd also given him some names of his dad's investors who he'd thought would be interested in giving the twin's a start-up loan on their joke shop. Everyone else had gotten something they'd like but Harry thought he'd nailed the gift for his boyfriend.

When he'd opened his gift, he'd been flabbergasted. It was a necklace, nothing fancy, just the Gryffindor crest on a chain but the note explained that it was covered with charms that would let him know if he was in the presence of a WWW joke product.

He'd then opened his other package, assuming it was from Fred, and found a book George had been telling him he'd have to read. It was weird that Fred would send him something George was planning on giving to him. They were close but that would just be creepy.

He'd opened the book and found a note scrawled on the first page, _'Happy Christmas, Harry. Yours, George.'_ Frowning he double checked the package, it was labeled from George. Chewing on his lip he reached for the other discarded paper and found Fred's name elegantly scrawled at the bottom of the note that had come with his necklace.

Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that his friend obviously put way more effort into his gift that his boyfriend. Although maybe he had the same idea Harry had. The packages were close to the same size, there was a chance they got switched.

Then he'd received two almost identical letters from his boyfriend on New Year's Eve. He seriously doubted his boyfriend was that drunk, especially seeing as he wasn't technically legal for another three months. But he again wrote it off as a fluke, maybe one of his family members had seen a rough draft of the letter and sent it on…

Eventually, he worried he'd run out of explanations. It happened sooner than he'd hoped months later, just a week before the twins' birthday.

ÖvÖ

Harry was sitting in the Astronomy Tower when Ron found him. He hadn't spent much time with his friend the past few weeks but the teen still knew when Harry needed someone there. He was more grateful than he could say when Ron merely sat next to him as they stared up at the countless stars.

The dark-haired boy really didn't want to talk about it, but it was nice to know there was someone there after all. The Easter hols were coming up and Harry was dreading them. He'd given himself a deadline and he was determined to meet it, but every time he thought he'd dragged up the courage something would happen.

Today had been the last straw though. It was March, the school was getting ready to wind down for the Spring Hols and Harry had originally planned on staying here. An hour ago he had scratched his name from the list and written home to make sure he'd be welcome for the short break.

See he'd run a test of sorts today, trying to prove that he was imagining all of it and there was a perfectly logical explanation that he just needed to ask for. He had a plan and he was just hoping that it was all for naught.

It started with his Valentine's day gift to George. The older teen had told Harry he didn't want anything, but Harry was a sap and had delivered nonetheless. Harry had given him a promise ring of sorts. He made sure George understood it wasn't supposed to be anything official but would give the boy access to the Potter properties so that they could meet up over the summer or something.

It was also Harry's promise that he was committed to their relationship and was pushing his doubts out of his mind. George and Fred were pranksters for sure but they always steered away from affairs of the heart. They didn't play with people's emotions, it was an unwritten rule for them.

He didn't think he'd have to mention the self-defense mechanism built into the ring to keep anyone else from stealing it. It was a powerful artifact from the Potter vaults after all, wasn't something like that expected to have defenses?

Five weeks later they planned on having one night to themselves before the teachers slammed them with information to try an absorb over break. It started off well enough.

They had decided to spend the evening in a classroom that George had spruced up upon realizing the Room of Requirements was occupied. Harry laughed when the red-head complained about McGonagall's lines giving him early arthritis as he shook out his hand. They'd hung out for a while before George suggested just listening to some music.

Harry had noticed that his boyfriend was looking a tad pale and figured he had a lingering headache from classes and homework. He'd cast the charm Flitwick had taught them only a few weeks ago with a proud flourish, causing George to chuckle weakly at him.

The younger boy had frowned, and asked George if he was okay. They had the whole break after all. Tonight could easily be postponed if George wasn't feeling well. But the teen had refused. They'd chatted for a while, softly, until George's replies slowed.

Happy to let the boy attempt to calm his headache, Harry had mimicked his silence. Eventually, he'd grown restless though. And seeking a happy middle-ground he had turned to George to request a dance. Only the boy had complete conked out.

Harry had laughed at the teen, remembering the 'I'll be fine' from just a few minutes ago. He shook the taller teen's shoulder to get him up so they could head back to Gryffindor. But the teen hadn't woken up. In fact, his head only lolled to the other side.

The Gryffindor felt his heart race as he called George's name again, but there was no response. He shook his shoulder but to no avail. Harry noticed then, that not only had the boy fallen unconscious, he'd begun to swell. Maybe he was allergic to something they'd eaten? But wouldn't he know?

Realizing that George's color was quickly fading from pale to gray, Harry pushed his thoughts to the side. Quickly he muttered the hovering charm and the taller boy rose from the floor. Harry had never been as happy to be on the first floor as he was in the minutes he spent racing towards the Hospital Wing calling for Poppy to help.

The witch had been nothing but professional, directing Harry to lay the teen on the bed before she even thought about glaring at the boy. He quickly told her all he knew. Yes, George had eaten; no, he didn't think there was an allergy; about 10 minutes. He'd been ordered to sit on his usual bed while Poppy worked. She seemed worried for long moments casting charm after charm until she seemed to sigh with relief.

"It's an easy fix. He has merely been stuck with a mild poison. It will clear up quickly. It's meant to act as a strong sleeping draught. It seems to be coming from this," she pointed out the ring laying on George's right ring finger, "Do you know anything about it?"

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat, "That's mine. I mean, I gave it to him- to George. But that doesn't make sense."

Poppy prompted him to explain even as she began carefully removing the ring.

"It's a promise ring. It gives him access to the Potter properties. It's… it's supposed to be a protection against thievery that it poisons like that. Keep them from getting away with their goods, trapping them inside."

Madame Pomfrey nodded once, "Perhaps the spell has been compromised then. I shall let you have it analyzed, shall I?"

Harry accepted the offer of the ring with a nod, promising himself he would get it checked before he jumped to any conclusions. There was always a logical explanation. But Harry couldn't help but reach a hand up to his chest, hoping that the jolt he felt wasn't the first crack in his heart.

He was forced out for dinner, which was when Fred (hopefully) came racing in after finishing his own meal.

"Harry?"

The teen shrugged, "He's going to be okay, it…it was my fault. He got poisoned by accident. He's going to be okay, it was just a strong sleeping draught. I've been sent to dinner but I'll be back in the morning. Take care of him, please?"

Fred nodded and let the teen pass him with a squeeze on the shoulder.

Harry waited at the door, hoping for something that would explain away all his fears. But instead, he found another crack in the façade.

Fred leaned over his brother, "Well it seems that we've managed to prank ourselves, here Forge."

ÖvÖ

He took the ring first to Severus, the man had given him a strange look, possibly because he'd checked the ring mere weeks ago at Harry's request. Then he took it to Flitwick. Then he sent it home to his Dad. Then he asked him to send it to Gringott's just in case.

Today Harry received the ring and a note from Griphook at dinner. The ring was fine. As it had been a month ago when he had asked the first time. The ring would not hurt the person who was gifted it.

So now Harry found all the excuses he'd crafted shattering and he held the ring in his hands as he stared up at the stars. This was where he thoughts were when Ron sat down beside him. Finally, hours later he began to talk, knowing Ron was listening to the words he forced out.

"I… I have to break up with them."

His friend blinked, "' _Them'_? I didn't think you were dating both of them…"

Harry's laugh was stilted and broken, "Yeah, me either."

"Harry?"

"It's all just been one big joke. They… They've been doing this since the beginning, Ron. They, they have been switching places. I should have noticed. I did notice but I- I didn't want to believe it. I thought they were above something like this, that they would never… I was wrong though."

Harry pinched his lips together and turned his face away from the sky and his friend. Squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing past the lump in his throat. Ron reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded, accepting the comfort for what it was.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't believe they could- I never would have guessed they would mess with you like this. I'm so sorry."

The dark-haired boy snorted lightly as he stood, "Yeah, me too."

He reached down a hand and pulled Ron to his feet. Together they made their way down the stairs and towards their dorms. Ron being kind enough to run interference so Harry could make it to bed undisturbed.

ÖvÖ

The day before they left, Harry still hadn't been able to talk to the older boys. He'd even gone on another date. He was pretty sure this one was with George even. Although, he couldn't really be sure about that. But he hadn't been able to let it go, surprising George by turning his face away from the teen's typical goodnight kiss.

Instead, squeezing his hand before running up to his dorm and shutting his curtains with a hiss.

That had been last night and now, now Harry was out of time. There was no way that he could just leave tomorrow morning without talking to the older boy. Or boys. So he had to finally dig deep and just admit that he knew and they could call of the prank. It wasn't funny, not for anyone and he just wanted it to end before it became even more painful.

Still, though he couldn't help but think about how much he had enjoyed their time together. He'd even managed to mostly separate the two of them in his mind and he'd enjoyed every minute of all of it. Except for the doubt. And Harry couldn't live with that doubt. No one would want him to and he wasn't going to let himself.

He'd managed to avoid the older boy during breakfast by talking with the friends who were leaving for break. And then accompanying them up to their dorms where he took shelter. It took a few hours and the belief that he should get a start on his assignments, before he admitted to himself he was just stalling. It wasn't until he finished it all that he decided to actually budge from his room.

So he dug deep and pushed himself from his dorm. Changing into his favorite sweater (ignoring the fact it was a gift from George for no reason other than he thought about Harry when he saw it) he made his way down the stairs and into the common room.

Which was where he was surprised by a hand gripping his own and dragging him out of the room. He quickly recognized the head of bright red hair and followed without question. Reluctantly attempting to formulate what he needed to say in his head.

The twin pulled him all the way out to the Black Lake before pulling to a stop. Harry smiled when he realized that this was the exact spot where they had spent their first date. George grabbed both of his hands in one of his own, lifting his other hand to brush the hair out of Harry's face.

Harry felt himself relax even more. Fred liked playing with his hair too. But he always tickled the short ones on Harry's neck. At least now he knew he was talking with. Or he was pretty sure anyway.

"Are you okay, love?"

Harry closed his eyes against the concern in George's eyes. He shook his head slightly and gripped George's hand tighter before dragging the teen towards the other side of the Quidditch pitch. The last thing he wanted was to tarnish the memories of their picnic with what was about to happen. Soon enough they were standing together outside the sight of anyone who started prying.

"Love?"

Harry shook his head, "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me that, right now. I- I need to tell you something."

George nodded, guiding Harry to sit down under a tree, "Okay, Harry. I'm listening."

The shorter teen felt his breath catch, "You're not going to like it, and that's-that's okay."

"Harry, love, whatever it is, we can get through it together, okay?"

The teen shook his head, "No, no we can't. George, I can't do this anymore."

Suddenly George's usually bright eyes dimmed and Harry absolutely hated himself for that, but he couldn't do this anymore, it was killing him.

"Harry?"

He looked away and pulled his hands out of George's grip, focusing on the way they reached for him before flopping back into the teen's lap, "I… I know that… You know that night Fred was in the hospital wing?"

George furrowed his brows, "I was in the hospital wing, remember?"

Harry shook his head, feeling his eyes water as George lied to him once again, "No. You were. The ring I gave you? It was keyed to your magical signature. I wanted to believe that it had all been a misunderstanding but the ring made Fred sick. I know that you both must have thought this was all a great big joke, but it's not funny anymore. It never was."

"Harry? I don't know-."

"Yes, you do." He pulled his eyes up to meet the brown before him, "I know you and Fred decided it would be okay to both date me. Probably thought I would never notice. But I did. And now… I can't handle it anymore, okay? Maybe it started out as a joke, but I'm not laughing. It…It's not fair that you would both treat me like this."

A hand ran through his hair and Harry vaguely noticed that he had moved closer to George, probably hoping for the comfort he didn't deserve.

"Harry, I'm…," Harry looked up, hoping for a logical explanation, a reason Harry had overlooked. Perhaps it had been in his head?

"I'm so, so sorry Harry. So bloody sorry."

And with that Harry's world seemed to fall of kilter, nothing looked the same everything wavering and blurring. It took a moment for Harry to realize that the blurring was because of the tears streaming from his eyes. He let out a shuddering breath as he stood, wiping the tears away with a curse.

"I'm going home for break. I know we were all going to stay but… I can't right now."

George nodded and stood on his own. He looked at Harry again.

"I really am-," George was once again cut off.

"DAMN IT! Stop bloody apologizing! It- It doesn't change anything, does it? You did it. You didn't think about what it would mean to me that the bloody idiot I've had a crush on for years and his stupid identical twin who I also liked would put me through something like this. I've even already wrote your Mum and denied her offer that I spend a week at the Burrow this summer. I just…"

Harry shook his head, "I just wish that maybe you'd thought about how much this was going to hurt me before you went and did something this stupid."

George's mouth opened and shut for several moments likely trying to find anything to say that would be worth more than an apology.

"Don't worry about finding Fred," Harry spoke again, "I'll tell him, too. I'm going home to sort this out in my head. I'll be back afterwards. Maybe we can…"

Harry shrugged, not really knowing what he was offering. Finally, though he couldn't handle the silence and the way George had the nerve to look as torn up as Harry had been over the last weeks. George looked up at him and forced a tight smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you when you get back?"

Harry tried to smile back but he just couldn't make himself do it. He felt his lip quiver.

"I'm sorry, George."

And he booked it passed the quidditch pitch, up the stairs into the common room and right into Fred. Oh great, just what he needed.

"Hey, slow down, crazy." He caught notice of the tears then and glanced around before pulling Harry over to the corner, thankfully not the one they'd shared all those weeks ago, "Harry? Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and took a deep steadying breath. Avoiding eye contact for a moment by tucking his head to the side and raising his hand to his lips. Finally, though he sucked up the courage and turned back to the boy.

"Harry?"

"I know about what you and George have been doing. And I'm done with it. I won't be just a prank when I'm- I won't be just a prank. I just broke up with George, although I guess I should also do it to you when you've been in on it just as much, shouldn't I?"

Suddenly the eyes clouded over, much like George's had, "Harry, I-we-it's not, I'm sorry."

Harry gave a watery laugh and winced at just how off it sounded, "That's what George said. It doesn't matter though. I'm going home for Easter. He's down by the Quidditch pitch. I'm sure you'll want to talk over the results."

With a shake of his head, he turned back to the dorms and made his way up the stairs. He almost stopped at the way Fred sounded when he called his name. All broken and soft and not laughing. It wasn't right.

"Harry!"

"I'd let him be, mate. He'll be fine after the break." Harry thanked his best friend and reminded himself to get the boy something great before he came back.

He spent the rest of the day finishing packing and actually asked the elves to bring him lunch. Unfortunately, he knew better than to try and skip two meals. McGonagall would be furious and the last thing he needed was to be home when his parents got a letter of complaint. So with a forcibly even step he made his way out of the room once again where he found both Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

Hermione's worried look made it clear that she at least knew about the breakup. And he was greeted with a tight hug before they braced him on either side and escorted him to the Great Hall. Once there Harry struggled (and failed) to keep his eyes away from where the Weasley twins sat. Both of them were quiet and Lee kept poking them trying to get a response from them but they merely picked at their food before getting up and leaving.

Harry was sure they took his heart with them.

ÖvÖ

 **Okay! This totally came to me at random and I'm kind of in love with this story and determined to make this happen. I may actually be turning this into more of an epic as well since I really enjoy it. But I need help from everyone.**

 **Obviously, I want a happy ending for everyone involved soooo…. Was Harry imagining it? Was it a misunderstanding? Was it because they both love him? Who will Harry end up with? Who will Fred and George go out with?**

 **What will Harry's parents do when they find out?**

 **Ideas can be in comments, PM, or on Facebook. You can find me under DannicaTBlack :)**


End file.
